1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to agricultural implements and, more specifically, to multi-sectioned folding implements such as field cultivators and chisel plows.
2) Related Art
Wide agricultural implements often include a foldable frame structure with a wing frame connected by hinges to the end of an adjacent main frame. The wing frame typically is folded 170 to 180 degrees over the main frame so the frames are near or in a parallel condition for transport. On a five section machine, the outer wing is folded over the inner wing. Current hinges include those generally of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,327 which include a weldment having a folding cylinder mounted a substantial distance above the frame. Floating links extending above the cylinder are connected to the rod end of the cylinder and to the adjacent frame sections. Typically, the floating links are located above the main pivot area. These hinge structures have numerous parts and a substantial vertical component. Such structures provide an obstruction which prevents other linkages and hardware from being mounted near the hinge area. Usually, the hinge can only be placed at one location, typically at the end of a given rank on the implement. The folding cylinders on most multi-sectioned implements remain generally in the open and unprotected. Some toolbars utilize cylinders mounted within the frame tube, but these are difficult to mount and access and usually require a ramping arrangement on the folding linkage structure connected to the cylinder rod end.